Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej Wikii. Limbié *Tecna Vision monsterhighabbey444 Dracuhearta Wolf Snakie Hiss Draculaurusia K. J. S. Luna Dark Francessa Stein April Malkin Bonnie Forest'he Lucy Seamstress i Jeweler Diamonnd Cementery Geist Dark Shadow Vanessa Riddle Catie Agent i Charlotte Agent Secret Gargoyle Willow Forest'he Rose Forest'he Witch Romanian Lily Gryfex The Word Write Duchess Black- Poetery Unicorn Fantasty Eleanor de Sfinx'e Hestia Gryfex Foxietta Leaf'e Maki-96 Walkiria Thor Sharlote [[F.L. (Flawia Luna) Moon]] Wawerly de Ragon Micole Draqba Icebel "ICE" McGlaciem Sharon Maki Pumpkin Echolette Echolette (takie alter ego...) Echolynx Voicelly Thunder Storm Maya de Lirium Auton Screwster (moja prawdopobnie najgorsza postać) Amnesia Memorise Ke$ha666 Gorgona Gorgon Stali Murrs Wintera Snow Bazia Wiosenka Dracubob Liza i Azila Strappule Mya Smieska222 Centurion Spear Canine Moonlight Slend Err Cody Korreda Polly Parrot Trolololo Junior Trollface Kolafaussa Deszczblask Kerkon Erohares"Homnul" Soter Ubel Kenken Lucky Happy Susane Selkie Charles Dunkelheisten Hedgllia von Mythenmetz Dancelot III von Mythenmetz Tanzania Moren ~ na spółkę z LunkąV15 Shilbgrad Mercurry ~ bez tabelki, po prostu krótka notka o nim Shary "Daisy" MacForreshy Louise von Sangbior Wounice la'Rogdee Alitice Syberian NDK Legenda kursywa ~ postać prawie skończona, brakuje paru informacji pogrubienie z kursywą ~ postać niezaczęta, bez obrazka, informacji itd Te postacie mogę sprzedać!!! (oprócz paru wyjątków..) ''' MissWpwiki Lilian Isley Stella Stein Megana Haxe Lunavampirek15 Postacie *Rosalie Aloise Breeze' *Luna Katzenauge *Blackei Sepia *Caramella Blacke *Alicorna *Lille Watergirl *Nancy von Earth *Louisa Air *Vamda Cryblood *Vambite *Rake Talley *Manerly Dearide *Pegasiu d'Potatto *Kyra Qing (nad "y" jest kreska) *Lena Wingloss *Mrozicja *Tanzania Moren *Nicole de Flower *Jenna Corey *Echolucy *Karolina Mąka-Grek'' *''Ukatrupka'' *''Porschie'' Umieściłam tutaj postacie, które mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Reszta pod kategorią Lunavampirek15 to postacie stare i nie odkurzane, nudne itp. Nie zaglądajcie tam lepiej. W większości moich postaci są braki, no i muszę je nadrobić, a więc do roboty Luna! Legenda kursywa ''- stara postać, którą chcę odświeżyć, '''pogrubienie' - najnowsza, nieskończona Mh99 Unicorna Kitty i Kitten Callendra Cakles Yaklyne Skulliena Skull Weißen Augen - ulu.postać Izi13 Megan Mermaid Sara O"Banshee Weronika Wiwern Eva Roboter Andromeda Drake Ninka2709 Izabella Black Astra Nox Tuneen Concert LB111 *Alexa Blue *Alex Blue *Shaileen *Trace Kraken *Valentina Sweet *Lessi Chupacabra *Drakona Dragua *Claw Dog *Salli Halis Ew5511 Viktoria Grekus Nori Larsen Vanessa Moonrise Gabriela Moonrise Maximilian Moonrise Lilianna Cień Roxanne i Kimberly Cat Karolina Cat Micnard Meridia Froth Megen De Nill Maridia Morz Amore Olipems Theresa Teeth Katrina Dakness Anabell Satyr Angela Silvebullet Sandra Wars Melania Moonrise Amelia Grekims James Prince Of Darkness Darknessa Srzyga Rose Zikars Filip Prince Of Darkness Sapphira Drakoness Feuer Drakoness Amanda Parrot Tomek Milk Vlad Ewelina Bat Lucy Paulina Ocyopus China Kyuubi Berenika Star Alicja Mirkas I jeszcze przybędzie parę postaci. MojePostacie. Xenia Magic Eryk Moon Blackeira Dementy Nicothoe Harpyia Helen Copper Gisella. #Tina Tirexus #Chantico Came #Glacialice Frost #Deidara Fox Kyuubi #Gwen Kasidy-Kong #Neera Wildgirl #Kumogakure Matabi #Temari Shang #Giselle Thomson #Goanne Komodo Clawdeen 7 *Lisa KaKumiko *Veronica Vampire *Victoria Vampire i jeszcze przybędzie ^_^ -spectra208- #Klaudia Liri #Wenus Cloud #Boonie #Aria LittleDog CookieMonsterDomi #Lucie von Gévaudan #Melody Scale #Jessie McMaan #Maganda Tigress #Purrie Meowing #Melanie Vienna #Meri Rosvo #Báisè de Xīwàng #Ciara Mace #Lúa Chang'e Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Cresent01 Kategoria:Ke$ha666 Kategoria:K. J. S. Kategoria:Sharlote and her friends Kategoria:Smieska222 Kategoria:Najlepsza postać dla Smieski222 Kategoria:Slenderman Kategoria:Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Ninka2709 Kategoria:LB111 Kategoria:Ew5511 Kategoria:Gisella.